oryndiilifandomcom-20200215-history
Beasts of Oryndiil
Many creatures inhabit the world of Oryndiil, below are more notable examples: Spritum Bird '- It is said that when Casorina wept upon the world her tears took flight before they hit the ground into a spectacle of a thousand colours. This legend inspired reverance of a relatively common species who despite their brilliant colours were little better than pigeons. Casorian law still protects these creatures, Lockvalar itself is consumed with debates on how to deal with the thousands of Spritum flooding the rooftops in the city. '''Hiffid - "'The mighty beast of fishes' tail and lion's mane shall call all Islandis to duty this day!" Despite their magnificent battlecry heralding unionism on the Islandis island chain the Hiffid was rather unimpressive when seen within the wild. An aquatic mammal the Hiffid has a long, fish like tail while appearing to have feline features and even fur. Although thought to be part fish the Hiffid's tail was in fact scaled more like a lizard of the land than a fish of the sea. 'Tshenlai Swell Dragon '- This species of sea serpent native to the Tshenlai Swell usually the size of a rowing boat, these fiersome creatures had been reported to rival shipping vessels. Despite their fear-striking appearance they were not violent, simply territorial. This territory however is not judged by width, but depth. Ships very rarely encounted problems, however fisherman who encounter the dragon's nest are said to either make lucky escapes or do not live to tell the tale. '''Jiensu, otherwise known as the Kaolan Wildman, was a species of large ape native to the jungles of the Kaolan Wilds, and also found in pockets of jungle and marshland all across northern Ohoroh. The Jiensu were regarded as the second most intelligent species on Oryndiil, after man. The Jiensu had an advanced knowledge on the use of tools, and were capable of utilising and creating fire. They were viciously territorial, and had been known to lay elaborate traps for people who stray into their territory. They had also been known to steal and use weapons from Kaolan villages close to their nests. Jiensu organised themselves into clans, led by a male and female pair. Larger clans had been known on at least four occasions to attack and force out people from villages, and then take over the homes for themselves. Gryphons '''were a hybrid pseudo-mythical creature that after centuries of doubt were confirmed to exist in very secluded areas of Casoria, specifically the dense forests of the Casorian Empire. As described in the myths surrounding them, these creatures were a mix of what appears to be the forefront of an eagle and the hind legs of a great cat, however unlike their mythical tales, they were not as large. If anything the average Gryphon rivals that of a large housecat, rarely growing bigger than a mountain lion in the most extraordinary of circumstances. '''Mumaqqaith was a large mammal native to the frozen plains of Nusuvutiok. Baring resemblence to the Elephant of Isaevi, the Mumaqqaith was much larger and is covered in a dense layer of thick fur, protecting it from the cold. They had a reputation of being both gentle, noble creatures when calm, and of wild, uncomprehendible destruction when enraged Mujahl '''was a large species of mammal native to the Icy Reaches. Standing around eight feet tall and fourteen long, on average, the Mujahl was one of the more successful creatures of the Reaches. Standing on two large, muscular legs, the Mujahl was capable of running at great speeds. Resembling a horrific cross between a bear and a giant fly, the Mujahl had what appeared to be two pairs of eyes. The front pair, however, were merely large, oversized nostrils, while the insectoid pair at the back are the real ones. It also had a massive pair of jaws, filled with jagged, spear-like teeth, which it used to not so much bite its prey, as thrust at. It then used a knife-like tongue to cut away at the skewered prey, often beginning to consume before the other animal is dead.The Mujahl is notable for the hauntingly beautiful songs they were known to produce at night, which, much to the chagrin of the people of Freeport, could go on for hours on end. '''Arttans '''were a goat-like pack animal and also mounted transport for the Valittun people for most of their early and middle history before the introduction of horses to the continent of Isaevi during the Casorian incursions. Sturdy and with mighty horns, usually decorated by doting owners, Arttans could carry the burden of many packs while still carrying its charge. After the introduction of the horse Arttans became more of a luxury than a necessity and truebred Arttans became akin to the finest jewels while those left to interbreed are referred to as, '''Artoss. Category:Taster